


PORQUE TE QUIERO.

by BadGirlSweetGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Stackson - Freeform, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGirlSweetGirl/pseuds/BadGirlSweetGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles se niega a pasar noche buena en casa de Jackson. Él está harto de los costantes insultos del rubio. Derek, novio de Stiles y Scott, su mejor amigo, tendrán que convencer a Stiles para que acepte ir con el rubio. Una vez allí se dará cuenta que Jackson no es tan malo y entenderá el porque de la actitud del rubio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PORQUE TE QUIERO.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un shot Stackson y con un poco de Sterek, espero que les guste a todos, voten y comenten, gracias :)

-He dicho que no.

-Stiles...

-No es no Derek.

-Estoy intentando ser compresivo Stiles, pero no me lo estas poniendo fácil... – siseó Derek bastante enfadado.

-Me importa una mierda, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. – me mantuve en mi sitio poniendo un puchero y cruzándome de brazos.

-No seas crio Stiles, hay que ir y ya está, te guste o no. – seguía insistiendo Derek perdiendo los nervios mientras dejaba a relucir sus ojos rojos de alpha.

-No me das ningún miedo sourwolf, ya no, así que no insistas.

-Vale, ¿sabes qué? Ahí te quedas, yo me voy solo, apáñatelas luego con Scott. – desistió Derek saliendo de la casa dando un portazo tras de sí.

Y es que cuando yo digo que no, es que no, ¿tan difícil es de entender que no pienso ir el día de nochebuena a casa de Jackson? Ha pasado toda su vida torturándome psicológicamente y haciéndome la vida imposible, y solo porque esté solo y no tenga con quien pasarla no tengo que ser yo el tonto que la pase con él, a no, no pienso ceder a los chantajes y presiones de Derek y Scott, por mí se pueden ir todos al infierno. Vale que Scott vaya porque ahora son lobos y amigos y aparte, su madre al igual que mi padre, tienen turnos doble hoy, vale que Derek vaya porque es su beta, pero ¿yo por qué tendría que ir? No, no es mi problema que ese imbécil esté solo porque sus padres se hayan ido de viaje y él la haya cagado con Lydia, se lo merece por idiota, y si mi novio y mi mejor amigo prefieren a esa lagartija antes que a mí pues que le den a los dos.

Me disponía a prepararme para una noche de juegos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. “Seguramente sea Derek para disculparse por lo de antes y pasar la noche buena conmigo como bueno novio” me dije a mí mismo. Al abrir la puerta no me encontré con Derek, si no con un Scott bastante molesto.

-¿Cómo que no vas a venir? – preguntó cabreado.

-Como que no voy, déjalo estar Scott, no pienso pasar la noche buena con Jackson para que me la amargue con sus continuas agresiones verbales hacia mi persona.

-Stiles... Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, y la pareja de Derek, no puedes quedarte aquí solo ¿entiendes? Nosotros queremos pasar la noche buena contigo.

-Pues pasémosla juntos, podemos ir los tres a comer a Trender Fries, ¿qué te parece? Nos encanta ese sitio.

-No Stiles, no vamos a dejar a Jackson solo.

-Pues entonces adiós.

Me dispuse a cerrar la puerta en su cara pero Scott metió un pie impidiendo eso.

-Stiles, venga ya, no seas un crío por Dios, Jackson ha prometido portarse bien contigo, ¿crees que Derek le dejaría fastidiarte?

-No me importa lo que haya prometido o lo que deje o no deje hacer Derek a Jackson.

-Vale Stiles, como quieras, supongo que Cynthia lo preferirá...

-¡¿Ctynthia?! ¿Tú estás loco? ¿Esa zorra va a ir? – pregunté/grité con los nerviós a flor de piel.

-Sí, le dijo a Derek en el taller que no tenía con quién pasar la noche buena y a él le dio lastima y la invitó.

-¿Pero este tío es imbécil? ¿No ve que esa maldita solo quiere meterse en sus pantalones? ¡Ni de coña los dejo solos! Este capullo me va a oír, encima no me dijo nada de que venía el muy mal nacido... – empecé a despotricar cogiendo la chaqueta y saliendo por la puerta mientras Scott rodaba los ojos y se reía por lo bajo

-Ya me imaginaba... – murmuró Scott por lo bajo mientras me seguía.

Pasé todo el camino a casa de Jackson despotricando contra Derek, él sabía perfectamente que esa mujer no me caía bien, le dije mil y una vez que solo le hablaba porque quería meterse en sus pantalones, pero ese lobo cabezota parecía no enterarse.

Nada más llegar observó a Derek en la entrada hablando animadamente con la zorra esa...

-¡Stiles! ¡Has venido! – gritó emocionado Derek al verme bajar del coche.

Yo le dediqué una mirada de odio a él y luego a Cynthia, que me sonrió con altanería mientras se acercaba más a Derek. La iba a matar, a ella primero y luego al idiota de Hale. Pasé a su lado sin ni siquiera decir nada a Derek, este extrañado salió detrás de mí.

-Stiles, ¿qué te pasa? – dijo el lobo cogiéndome de la muñeca.

-Nada. – refunfuñé soltándome de su agarre.

-¿Es porque te presioné para venir? – volvió a preguntar agarrándome de nuevo.

-¡No es eso imbécil! – le grité.

Pude ver la mueca de superioridad que me dedico Cynthia y luego como Derek me miraba a mí y luego a ella.

-¿Es por ella? – preguntó en un murmullo.

-¿Tu qué crees? – espeté dándole un empujón.

-¡Oh, venga Stiles! No seas mal pensado, solo es una amiga, sabes que yo solo te amo a ti. – dijo Derek en voz alta para que todos escucharan abrazándome y besándome tiernamente en los labios.

-¡Suéltame! – exclamé enfadado.

Derek se reía por lo bajo viendo como intentaba zafarme de su agarre, no quería estar con él, no ahora, estaba demasiado enfadado y que se burlara de mí de esa forma no ayudaba en absoluto. Muy para mi sorpresa alguien tiró de mí alejándome de los brazos de Derek.

-Derek, ha dicho que lo sueltes, está enfadado, déjale. – espetó la persona que me sacó de entre los brazos de Derek y que ahora rodeaba mis hombro con su brazo.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa a ti eso? – gruñó molesto Derek.

-Desde que tú y Scott me advertisteis por activa y pasiva de que Stiles debería sentirse cómodo aquí, que lo tratara bien, así que eso hago.

Yo miraba asombrado a Jackson como enfrentaba con la mirada a Derek, su alpha, si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Cynthia de seguro ambos se hubieran enfrascado en una pelea de lobos.

-Jackson tiene razón Derek, vamos a dentro, sabes que Stiles es así, solo déjalo pasar. – le aconsejó Scott.

Jackson tiró de mí para meterme en la casa, dejando a los demás en la entrada.

-¿Pero acaso hice algo malo? – escuché decir a Derek de fondo.

-Algo bastante malo, créeme Derek, estas cosas no se hacen y menos sin avisarle. – escuché a Scott regañarle, cosa que hizo que una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujase en mi rostro.

La cena pasó muy amena y divertida, Jackson estuvo muy servicial, atento y amable conmigo, Scott haciendo el payaso como siempre, Derek se tiró toda la cena con cara de cachorro apaleado intentando acercarse a mí, pero yo estaba molesto, y Cynthia... Ella se pasó toda la jodida noche pegada al culo de mi novio, pero por suerte para mí, Derek estaba demasiado entretenido en ganarse mi perdón como para hacerle caso. Luego de la cena vinieron las copas y los bailes y con ello llegaron más de la manada, Allison, Isaac, Boyd, Erica e incluso Lydia. La verdad es que me lo estaba pasando en grande al igual que todos y el bulling al que las chicas sometían a la zorra de Cynthia me hacía sentir feliz, tal fue el desprecio que recibió, que la misma Lydia la “invitó amablemente” a que se largara. Amé a Lyd por eso, ¡esa es mi pelirroja! Sonreí y la abracé tras de eso, no sé cómo Jackson la pudo dejar, esta mujer es una joya, tendría que preguntárselo algún día. Me encontraba mareado por el alcohol, así que decidí subir a la azotea a tomar un poco el aire, allí me encontré a Jackson, mirando al infinito con la mirada perdida. Me acerqué lentamente a él hasta sentarme e a su lado.

-Gracias. – murmuré cuando ya estaba sentado.

Jackson se giró hacia a mí y esbozó una sonrisa triste que hizo encoger mi corazón un poco.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó un poco confuso.

-Por todo, por rescatarme de Derek, por pórtate bien conmigo, ha tenido que ser difícil para ti ¿no? – dije con una risa nerviosa.

-De nada Stilinski, pero te equivocas, portarme así contigo es algo natural, lo que nunca debí hacer es tratarte mal antes, me arrepiento de ello ¿me perdonarás algún día?

Mi cara de sorpresa fue un poema, ¿enserio Jackson se estaba disculpando conmigo? ¿Jackson Whittemore? ¿El mismo Jackson Whittemore que lo llevaba acosando desde que tenía uso de razón? Después de boquear como un pez por el shock y quedarme con cara de estúpido pude recomponerme.

-No me esperaba para nada esto... – digo en un murmullo aun un poco consternado.

-Lo siento de verdad. – repitió Jackson con la vista aun puesta en el horizonte.

-No te preocupes Jackson, estás perdonado. – dije con una de mis sonrisas más sinceras.

Jackson giró su cabeza para clavar su mirada en mí, sus ojos azules resplandecían con la luz de la terraza, esos ojos podían contar mil historias de dolor, traición y soledad, esos ojos junto a esa sonrisa triste se clavaron en lo más hondo de mi corazón.

-Eres único Stilinski. – dijo con un hilo de voz para volver a posar su vista en el horizonte.

Y el silencio se hizo entre los dos, no era un silencio incomodo, la verdad.

-¿Qué hace aquí arriba? – le pregunto para romper el silencio, ya que aunque este fuera cómodo, yo odio el silencio si se prolonga demasiado.

-Necesitaba estar tranquilo ¿y tú?

-Bueno, necesitaba tomar el aire.

-Ajam... ¿Eso es cierto? ¿O es que huías de Derek y de la zorra de su amiga? – pregunta con un tono divertido Jackson.

-No, Derek ahora estaba entretenido con Boyd y Scott y la zorra ya no está en la fiesta.

Jackson giró su cabeza y me miró con una ceja alzada en señal de confusión.

-Mi querida Lydia la “invitó amablemente” a que se fuera alegando que no pintaba nada allí. – dije entre risas.

-Lyd es fantástica y una gran amiga. – dijo Jackson con un suspiro volviendo su vista al frente.

-Sí, lo es, pero, si piensas así ¿por qué la dejaste? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Porque estar con ella es engañarnos, a ella y a mí, yo no la amo, no como ella quiere que lo haga, y no quiero ser injusto con ella ni conmigo, solo quiero que sea feliz ¿sabes? Yo estoy enamorado desde hace mucho de alguien especial, alguien que no puede ser para mí, alguien que esperaré toda mi eternidad si hace falta... – dijo con esa sonrisa triste en sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Iba a seguir preguntando pero la cara de Jackson me decía que era mejor dejar de indagar porque no me lo iba a decir, así que solo asentí.

Otra vez silencio, cosa que me ayudó a pensar en lo que hablé con Jackson.

-¿Por qué me tratabas mal antes? No entiendo porque tu cambio de actitud Jackson. – pregunté después de pensar en lo que me dijo con anterioridad.

-Porque soy un idiota Stiles, el idiota más idiota de los idiotas.

-¡Eh! ¡No le puedes quitar ese puesta a Derek! – exclamé en broma.

Pero, todo lo contrario a hacerle gracia, solo conseguí otra sonrisa, mucho más triste que las anteriores, encogiendo un poco más mi corazón.

-Jackson... ¿Qué ocurre? Enserio, no quiero verte así. – musité poniendo una mano en el hombro del susodicho.

Jackson se estremeció ante mi toque y luego giró su cabeza para mirarme con sus ojos azules, intensos y penetrantes, con un brillo que jamás vi en ellos.

-Eres demasiado bueno Stiles. – murmuró.

-Solo con quien lo merece. – respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo no lo merezco... – musitó con dolor y tristeza mirando hacia en suelo.

-¡Eh! No seas imbécil Jackson, todos cometemos errores. – digo dándole un abrazo para reconfortarlo.

Jackson recibió el abrazo gustoso y se aferró a mí durante un momento como si la vida e fuera en ello.

-Gracias. – susurró mientras rompía el abrazo.

-De nada, ahora somos amigos. – digo con una sonrisa.

-Amigos... – repite como para el mismo. – Voy a esforzarme por ser tu mejor amigo, haré todo lo que pueda para que seas feliz Stiles ¿sabes porque? – prosigue Jackson con su rostro menos compungido por el dolor y con una pizca de felicidad e ilusión en él.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto confuso y con curiosidad debido al cambio drástico de actitud de Jackson.

-Porque te quiero. – suelta a bocajarro el rubio dándome un beso casto en los labios antes de salir corriendo de la azotea dejándome con cara de tonto.

Alcé una mano para acariciar mis labios, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¡Jackson me había dicho que me quería! Y no contento con eso ¡me había besado! ¡Oh Dios mío! Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí.

Y ahí me quedé, como un idiota en la azotea, con tres simples palabras resonando en mi cabeza, tres palabras que desde luego cambiaron muchas cosas para mí, tres simples palabras que pueden decir mucho, “Porque te quiero”.


End file.
